Summer, Basket, Tetsuya
by Cake Factory
Summary: Musim panas, Kiseki no Sedai, dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang terpisah dari orang tuanya. Alternate reality dan bukan shounen-ai. Complete.
1. Prejudice

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Summer, Basket, Tetsuya © Cake Factory**

_Alternate reality_, bukan shounen-ai, _no pairing_

Enjoy!

#

Libur musim panas, SMP Teiko, dan basket. Tiga hal yang sudah tidak bisa dipisahkan dari kelima anggota reguler klub basket SMP Teiko. Tapi, meski tidak ada libur musim panas pun, sepertinya SMP Teiko sudah identik dengan basket karena Generasi Ajaibnya. Dan berhubung dua kata itu tidak enak dibaca, saya akan menggantinya dengan _Kiseki no Sedai_.

Libur musim panas kali ini, lima orang _Kiseki no Sedai_ sedang melakukan hal yang tidak biasa. Tidak, mereka sedang tidak mencoba melakukan hal kriminal—seperti menculik anak orang atau mencoba jadi _yankee_—karena bosan dengan basket mereka yang tak terkalahkan itu. Tidak. Mereka tetap setia pada basket—kecuali Ahomine, uhm, maaf, Aomine—. Hanya saja mereka sekarang berada di lapangan basket di luar SMP Teiko.

Sang Kapten, Akashi, mengatakan kalau latihan kali ini diadakan di lapangan basket dekat taman. Dengan kata lain; _outdoor_.

Meski ini perintah Kapten, bukan berarti tidak ada yang protes. Mereka protes, tapi secara diam-diam. Salah satu orang yang ingin sekali membuat alasan supaya tidak datang latihan adalah Kise. Tapi setelah mengeluarkan 1001 alasan, Kise dengan berat hati datang ke lapangan basket dengan jaket dan celana _training_.

"Ryouta, lepas jaket dan _training_mu."

"Tidak mau, Akashicchi. Nanti kulitku jadi hitam."

"Terserah kalau kau ingin hanya wajahmu yang menjadi _tan_ sementara bagian tubuhmu yang lain masih tetap putih."

"Kalau begitu aku akan pakai topeng!"

Mendengar kalimat Kise, Akashi hanya menyeringai. Dan adu mulut soal kulit itu masih berlanjut sementara mereka menunggu kedatangan Aomine. Sudah lebih dari 30 menit mereka menunggu kedatangan Aomine, tapi yang mereka tunggu tak kunjung datang. Mungkin Aomine harus memersiapkan diri saat berhadapan dengan Akashi saat ia datang nanti.

"_Ne_, Midorimacchi. Berbagi payung, dong," rayu Kise yang kini duduk di sebelah Midorima yang membawa payung kodok berwarna hijau.

"Tidak. Pergi kau. Aku tidak akan meminjamkan atau berbagi barang keberuntunganku untuk orang lain."

Kise merengut. Kemudian adu mulut kembali terjadi.

Tak berapa lama, Aomine akhirnya datang. Sang Ketua sudah siap dengan hukuman, sementara anggota yang lain siap menonton. Tapi itu tidak terjadi karena mereka melihat sosok kecil yang dibawa Aomine.

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat.

"… Kantor polisi? Di sini ada kasus penculikan anak—"

"OOOIIII! Aku bukan penculik anak!" teriak Aomine pada Kise yang sudah berbicara dengan teleponnya.

"Kalau bukan, lalu itu siapa?" tanya Kise setelah menutup teleponnya dan menunjuk pada anak kecil di sebelah Aomine.

"Uhm. Ini… Aomine Tetsuya."

Dan keadaan kembali hening.

Aomine kembali berteriak ketika melihat Kise dan Midorima mulai memencet beberapa tombol di ponsel mereka.

"Iya, iya! Dia bukan adikku! Tadi aku menemukannya di taman sebelah, sedang menangis sendirian. Kupikir sedang menunggu orang tuanya, makanya kuajak kemari."

"Sudah kuduga dia _pasti_ bukan adikmu," komentar Midorima dan Akashi bersamaan yang kemudian dibalas teriakan Aomine untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Akashi berdeham pelan dan menambahkan, "Baiklah, kumaafkan. Tapi porsi latihanmu kutambah, Daiki." Aomine melengos.

Setelah Aomine menyuruh Tetsuya duduk di bangku, beberapa orang mulai beranjak dari tempatnya untuk latihan. Kecuali satu orang yang masih ada di bangku; memegang ponsel dan bungkus _snack_nya.

"Atsushi, jangan hubungi polisi dan ayo latihan."

* * *

_1. Prejudice_

_Yankee_: preman

Saya nggak baca manganya Kurobas dan saya nekat bikin fanfic abal hanya berbekal pengetahuan(?) dari beberapa doujinshi yang saya baca.

Rencananya ini akan jadi kumpulan ficlet bersambung yang jumlahnya… rahasia. /dimasukin ke ring/ Yah, doakan saja saya sanggup namatin ini.

Review?

**July, 31****st**** 2012**

**Cake Factory**


	2. Eyes

**Standard disclaimer applied**

_Chapter 2_

#

Setelah Akashi melarang Murasakibara untuk tidak menghubungi polisi dan kemudian menyuruhnya latihan, ia langsung cepat-cepat menghabiskan _snack_-nya yang masih tersisa dengan tanpa sadar kalau bocah kecil yang duduk di sampingnya terus memperhatikan bagaimana setiap keripik kentang di bungkusnya berpindah ke dalam mulut Murasakibara dengan begitu cepat.

Setelah beberapa saat, tatapan mata anak itu menjadi semakin intens, yang akhirnya berhasil membuat Murasakibara merasa diperhatikan, lalu menoleh. Tanpa suara, dua pasang iris berbeda warna itu saling bertatapan. Yang satu menatap penuh ketertarikan, yang satu lagi menatap dengan pandangan seolah mengatakan _Kau-Mau-Minta-_Snack?

Murasakibara tahu bahwa keripik kentangnya sudah habis dan ia harus segera bergabung dengan yang lain atau Kaptennya akan marah. Ia tahu, tapi tidak sadar tangannya malah merogoh tas dan mengambil satu _snack_ berbentuk _stick_. Ia sengaja ingin menarik perhatian Tetsuya yang ada di sebelahnya dengan membuka bungkus _snack_ dan memakannya.

Murasakibara sengaja bersikap seolah tak memperhatikan Tetsuya yang masih memandangnya. Dan karena Murasakibara tidak memperhatikan, Tetsuya yang mendadak memanjat ke pundaknya membuat pemuda itu sedikit kaget dan heran namun tetap diam.

Sampai akhirnya, Tetsuya berhasil mencapai pundak Murasakibara dan berpegangan pada kepala berwarna ungu di depannya. Pemuda jangkung itu bergeming dan melirik ke atas sementara Tetsuya memandang ke bawah—tepat ke wajahnya hingga mereka kembali saling berpandangan.

Merasa kalau bocah itu benar-benar menginginkan _snack-_nya, ia akhirnya mengambil satu lagi dari dalam tas dan memberikannya pada bocah di pundaknya.

Bukannya menerima, Tetsuya malah menggeleng dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Murasakibara pelan. Pemuda ungu yang masih tak paham maksudnya, tetap diam. Sampai akhirnya Tetsuya menepuk kepalanya sekali lagi dan menunjuk ke arah temannya yang sedang berlatih.

"Ingin ke sana?"

Tetsuya mengangguk.

Murasakibara akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan ke arah yang lain. Ketika bola basketnya terpental dan sampai pada pemuda ungu itu, tanpa pikir panjang, Murasakibara sedikit berlari ke arah _ring_, bermaksud untuk memasukkan bolanya.

"Ah, Murasaki—AAAHH! Stop! STOOOOOP!" Kise dengan cepat menghadang di depan Murasakibara yang bersiap melakukan _lay up_.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Kepalamu! Kau mau membuatnya jatuh, hah?" Kise berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah pemuda di hadapannya.

"… Kepalaku tidak akan jatuh, Kisechin," jawab Murasakibara setelah meraba kepala dan lehernya.

"Maksudnya, anak yang ada di kepalamu itu!"

"Oh…"

Aomine yang baru selesai menyelesaikan hukuman dari Akashi, segera berlari dan mengambil Tetsuya dari pundak Murasakibara dan menggendongnya.

"Dia benar-benar akan mati—atau setidaknya menjadi koma—jika jatuh dari pundakmu." Aomine angkat bicara. Tangannya mendekap Tetsuya erat. Jika terjadi sesuatu, kemungkinan pertama yang kena imbasnya adalah Aomine.

Suasana menjadi berat untuk sesaat. Namun Akashi mendekat dan malah mengambil Tetsu dari dekapan Aomine.

"Sudahlah. Dia senang, kok," ujar Akashi yang kini mengangkat tubuh Tetsuya tinggi—meski tak setinggi Murasakibara—dan membuat bocah itu tertawa senang.

"Ah! Akashicchi curang! Aku juga mau menggendongnya!"

Suasana kembali normal dan anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ malah bermain bersama Tetsuya. Kise dan Aomine masih ribut sendiri karena berebut ingin menggendong Tetsuya, sementara Midorima berdeham. Err… nampaknya di _chapter_ ini ia terabaikan.

Sebenarnya Tetsu hanya penasaran dengan pandangan Murasakibara di tubuh sejangkung itu, dibanding dengannya yang harus mendongak untuk melihat kelima orang di situ.

* * *

_2. Eyes_

Ohok. Maaf ya, saya berasa mengijime Midorima secara tidak langsung di sini. /sungkem sama Renren/ Kise berisik seperti biasa, haha.

Lalu… beberapa orang bilang ketawa waktu baca chapter satu. Padahal saya niatnya nggak bikin humor karena humor saya itu _plain_ dan garing.

Dan _snack_ berbentuk _stick_ itu… tanganku rasanya gatal pengen nulis 'Momogi'. orz

Review?

**August, 1****st**** 2012**

**Cake Factory**


	3. Struggle

**Standard disclaimer applied**

_Chapter 3_

#

Setelah kejadian Tetsuya berada di pundak Murasakibara, pada anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ sempat melanjutkan latihan sesudah memastikan bocah kecil itu duduk manis di bangku samping lapangan dengan ditemani payung hijau milik Midorima.

Suara napas yang memburu terdengar saling bersahutan. Empat orang terlihat merebahkan diri di tengah lapangan sambil berusaha menormalkan kembali napas mereka yang habis setelah menjalani program latihan dari Sang Kapten.

Akashi yang berdiri di samping _ring_ hanya terdiam sambil mengamati kertas yang ada di tangannya. Tapi dalam beberapa detik, perhatiannya teralihkan pada gerakan kecil di dekat empat orang yang terkapar di sana. Tetsuya berjalan meninggalkan bangkunya dan menghampiri bola basket yang tergeletak bebas di tengah lapangan.

Tidak ada yang menyadari Tetsuya di sana kecuali Akashi. Akashi sendiri sengaja tidak memberitahu pada yang lain karena memang ia berniat mengamati Tetsu seorang diri.

Bola basket yang begitu besar, dipegang dengan susah payah dengan kedua telapak tangan Tetsu yang masih kecil. Bocah itu terdiam cukup lama sambil memandang bola yang ada di tangannya. Ia sebenarnya ingin melakukan seperti apa yang empat orang tadi lakukan, tapi Tetsu terlihat ragu.

Dan setelah berpikir cukup lama, Tetsu kemudian membuang bolanya ke bawah, dengan maksud ingin membuat bolanya terpental ke atas seperti yang dilakukan orang-orang itu. Tapi sayangnya, bolanya meloncat tepat ke wajah Kise alih-alih terpental ke atas.

"Hmph—! Apa i—" Kise yang terkejut, tak sengaja menaikkan nada suaranya dan langsung duduk dari posisi tidurnya. Kise tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika ia melihat Tetsuya berdiri dengan sedikit ketakutan dan terkejut ketika Kise mendadak melihat ke arahnya.

"Bodoh." Aomine yang baru sadar, berdiri menghampiri Tetsuya setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan diri memberi jitakan di kepala Kise.

"A-aah. Maafkan aku! Aku tidak bermaksud marah padamu," ujar Kise yang berdiri dan ikut menghampiri Tetsuya. Setelahnya disusul Murasakibara yang juga bangkit dan berjalan menghampiri ketiga orang di sana.

Kini hanya tersisa Midorima yang sudah duduk di tengah lapangan. Tak ada yang memperhatikannya, kecuali Akashi yang melihat dari belakang, disertai dengan seringainya. Ya, sayang sekali tidak ada yang melihat gerakan Midorima yang—terlihat—kecewa saat gagal mengambil kesempatan untuk menenangkan Tetsu—yang malah keduluan Aomine.

'_Ya, sayang sekali kalau_ tidak ada yang melihat,' batin Akashi.

"Ajarkan saja dia bermain basket. Ia nampaknya tertarik." Suara Akashi yang tiba-tiba terdengar, membuat kaget tiga—bukan, empat pemuda yang ada di sana.

#

Kini situasinya menjadi; Tetsuya dan lima orang pemuda—yang beberapa ekspresinya terlihat mengerikan dan terlihat seperti seorang pedofilia—lalu bola basket yang masih dipegang erat olehnya.

Bocah itu terlihat bingung dan memandang satu per satu pemuda di depannya. Aomine dan Kise terus berseru menyuruh Tetsuya melempar bola kepadanya. Murasakibara masih dengan _snack_-nya, lalu Akashi yang masih menikmati mengamati Midorima yang kini melambai—dengan sembunyi-sembunyi—pada Tetsuya.

Dengan tatapan tajam dan tangan yang melambai demi mencari perhatian dari Tetsuya, Midorima berharap kalau bocah itu akan melihatnya dan melempar bola padanya.

Dan benar saja. Ketika Tetsuya balas memandang Midorima, pemuda hijau itu terlihat sedikit terkejut, namun dalam hatinya ia begitu senang. Kalimat semacam, '_Kemarilah. Oper bolanya padaku, nanti akan kuberi hadiah._' dan semacamnya mulai terdengar dengan sangat pelan.

Tetsuya yang berdiri di sana, melihat ke arah Midorima cukup lama karena heran dengan apa yang pemuda itu lakukan. Berhubung Tetsuya terpaku pada Midorima, ketiga anggota lainnya pun mengikuti arah pandangan Tetsuya karena ingin tahu apa yang membuat bocah itu lebih tertarik daripada melihat mereka.

Keadaan menjadi sangat hening ketika Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Kise mendapati Midorima dalam keadaan _Berusaha-Menarik-Perhatian-Tetsuya-dengan-Cara-yang-Aneh_. Dan kini, keadaan menjadi berbalik dari '_Tetsuya adalah tujuan semua pandangan_' menjadi '_Semua pandangan tertuju pada Midorima_'.

Yah, setidaknya ia sudah berusaha.

* * *

_3. Struggle_

_Chapter_ tiga, giliran (mengijime) Midorima. Phu~

Ternyata ngetik dikejar waktu itu lebih efektif daripada ngetik saat nganggur. Meski nggak yakin kualitasnya gimana.

_Review_?

**August, 2****nd**** 2012**

**Cake Factory**


	4. Alien

**Standard disclaimer applied**

_Chapter 4_

#

Hari itu nampaknya tidak hanya jadi hari yang panas, tapi juga sangat melelahkan. Meski begitu, mereka tidak sepenuhnya bilang hari itu adalah hari buruk. Karena ada Tetsu, mereka bisa menikmati latihan. Mungkin Aomine pantas mendapat ucapan terima kasih hari ini.

Setelah menjalani setengah hari yang cukup panas, Akashi memberi teman-temannya sedikit istirahat. Sebenarnya tidak hanya Aomine, Midorima, Kise, dan Murasakibara. Pemuda itu juga butuh istirahat, meski ia tidak terlalu ikut berpartisipasi menjalankan program latihan yang ia buat sendiri. Tapi hanya berdiri dan mengawasi itu bukan hal yang tidak bikin lelah, meski memang menyenangkan.

Keadaan di lapangan begitu sepi saat keempat pemuda yang lebih tinggi daripada Akashi memutuskan untuk pergi membeli minuman dan cemilan—yang terakhir hanya berlaku untuk Murasakibara.

Hanya ada Tetsuya dan Akashi di lapangan sekarang. Mereka saling diam dan melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Tetsuya masih sibuk menghabiskan _snack_ yang diberi oleh Murasakibara, sementara Akashi terdiam di tempat duduk sambil mengibas-ngibaskan bajunya karena gerah.

Akashi baru menoleh ketika ia mendengar Tetsu terbatuk-batuk—mungkin karena tersedak. Botol air mineral miliknya dengan cepat disodorkan pada Tetsu setelah sebelumnya Akashi berjongkok di depan bocah itu sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"Tidak apa-apa? Ini, minumlah."

Setelah meminum beberapa teguk air mineral yang masih dingin, Tetsuya mengembalikannya pada Akashi seraya tersenyum sedikit canggung. "Telima kasih, Kakak Alien…"

Akashi merasa sedikit kagum karena anak itu tiba-tiba berbicara meski ia sedikit kesal juga dengan panggilan '_Alien_' barusan.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Akashi yang mulai tertarik dengan bocah di depannya.

"Kuoko… Techuya (Kuroko Tetsuya)," jawabnya dengan senyum yang melebar. Dalam hati, Akashi tertawa karena keberuntungannya hari ini.

"Aku Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou. Coba panggil aku 'Akashi'."

"Aka…chii…?"

Akashi mengangguk, kemudian menepuk kepala Tetsu pelan. Ia tidak akan bertanya kenapa Tetsuya memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_Alien_', karena Akashi sudah bisa mengira penyebabnya.

Setidaknya pemuda itu bisa tersenyum puas ketika yang lainnya sudah kembali dari _mini market_ atau mesin penjual minuman di dekat sini.

Akashi bangkit saat Kise menyerahkan jus kotak yang ia pesan, dan meninggalkan Tetsuya yang masih duduk di sana.

Untuk beberapa saat, Akashi masih mengobrol dengan Kise dan Midorima. Tapi saat Akashi merasa ada yang menarik celananya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Tetsuya di sana; menunduk malu.

"Akachii… ini untukmu," ujar Tetsu malu-malu sambil menyerahkan sebungkus permen.

Akashi tersenyum. Kise, Aomine, dan Midorima membatu. Kemudian suara benda jatuh—Murasakibara menjatuhkan semua _snack_ yang baru ia beli—terdengar.

"Akashicchi curaaaaaaaaaang!"

"Akashi, apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!"

Akashi hanya menyeringai mendapati protes dari Kise dan Aomine.

* * *

_4. Alien_

Aha, ahahaha. Baru bisa _update_ sekarang gara-gara _brainstorming_ garap chapter empat. Akashi nggak bisa diijime, makanya jadi susah nyari ide. /alasan/ /digunting/

_Review_?

**August, 5****th**** 2012**

**Cake Factory**


	5. Triumph

**Standard disclaimer applied**

_Chapter 5_

#

Berbeda. Kali ini benar-benar berbeda. Sebelumnya, suasananya ringan dan menyenangkan. Tapi sekarang, suasananya menjadi berat dengan tatapan tajam masing-masing orang—kecuali Tetsuya. Bocah itu malah terlihat sedikit takut melihat dua orang pemuda saling berhadapan dengan tatapan ingin menjatuhkan satu sama lain.

Butiran keringat meleleh dari dahi hingga ke dagu dan kemudian menetes. Terlihat sekali kalau pemuda itu sedang sangat gugup. Mungkin saja ini jadi pertaruhan hidup dan matinya.

Kise dan Midorima. Kedua pemuda itu saling berhadapan setelah berhasil mengalahkan yang lain.

"Kise Ryouta. Kuberitahu kau, aku tidak akan kalah darimu," ujar Midorima dengan nada penuh penekanan. "_Selama aku membawa benda keberuntungan hari ini_," lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Hmph. Aku juga tidak akan mengalah padamu, Midorimacchi."

"Sudah siap?" Aomine selaku wasit, memandang Kise dan Midorima bergantian. Ketika mereka berdua mengangguk, Aomine mengangkat tangannya ke atas, menyuruh mereka mulai.

Meski Aomine sudah memulai pertandingannya, tapi Kise dan Midorima tetap diam. Mereka masih saling memandang tajam satu sama lain, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mulai.

Sebuah gerakan kecil dari Kise, tertangkap oleh Midorima yang masih awas. Karena tak ingin tertinggal, Midorima ikut bergerak.

"_Jan-ken-pon_!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

Hening.

"_Yatta_! Aku menang! Aku mengalahkan Midorimacchi!"

"… Mustahil. Padahal benda keberuntunganku—" Midorima tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena merasa ada yang hilang. Benar saja, ia tidak dapat merasakan keberadaan payung hijau yang jadi benda keberuntungannya di tangan kanannya.

Midorima dengan cepat berbalik, mencari benda keberuntungan miliknya yang mendadak hilang. Tapi dalam hitungan detik, ia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa saat melihat Tetsuya sedang bermain-main dengan payungnya.

"Kurokocchi~!" Kise dengan cepat menghampiri Tetsuya yang masih asik bermain dengan payung Midorima. Namun, belum sampai Kise menghampiri Tetsuya, ia berhenti karena merasakan aura yang tidak enak ditujukan padanya.

"Apa? Kenapa kalian melihatku seperti itu? Perjanjiannya kan, yang menang _janken_ bisa bermain dengan Kurokocchi setelah latihan selesai." Kise cemberut, sementara yang lain tetap diam dan masih memandang Kise dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Argh!" Kise berteriak frustasi menghadapi teman-temannya yang seakan tidak rela kalau ialah yang menang _janken_ kali ini.

Karena sebal, Kise akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggendong Tetsuya dan membawanya ke taman sebelah agar bisa lebih bebas bermain berdua tanpa ditemani pandangan mematikan dari teman-temannya. Tapi mungkin idenya itu malah membawanya dalam masalah.

"Oi, Kise! Jangan bawa dia pergi!"

"Atsushi, cepat telepon polisi!"

"Aaaah! Kalian sungguh kejam!" Kise berteriak lagi. Tapi meski mendapat ancaman seperti itu dari Akashi, ia tetap saja berlari, dan _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain juga ikut mengejarnya.

Kise mulai merasa lelah karena dikejar oleh orang-orang yang kini menjadi brutal karena Tetsuya dibawa pergi. Tapi sentuhan pelan di telinga kirinya membuat Kise hampir tersandung.

"Berjuanglah!" seru Tetsuya yang ada di pelukan Kise seraya tersenyum lebar.

Dalam beberapa detik, Kise sudah menghilang dari pandangan _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang lain.

Keempat orang itu berhenti. Memandangi jalan yang sudah kosong, juga masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Mereka larut dalam keheningan.

_Kraus_!

"Kekuatan _shotacon_."

* * *

_5. Triumph_

_Janken_: Suit gunting, batu, kertas

Mulai _chapter_ ini, aku jadi agak ragu sama _chapter-chapter_ selanjutnya. Semoga beneran bisa selesai…

_Review_?

**August, 5****th**** 2012**

**Cake Factory**


	6. Vanilla

**Standard disclaimer applied**

Chapter 6

#

Setelah acara kejar-kejaran, Kise berbaring di tengah lapangan sambil terengah-engah sementara Aomine juga melakukan hal yang sama karena hanya ia mengejar Kise sementara Akashi dan Murasakibara duduk santai di bawah pohon di samping lapangan. Sementara Midorima… ia terlalu _tsundere_ untuk mengikuti Aomine mengejar Kise—bukan, Tetsuya.

Hanya Aomine, karena pemuda berkulit _tan_ itulah yang bertanggung jawab penuh atas Tetsuya. Aominelah yang membawa Tetsuya ke sana, jadi ia tidak bisa membiarkan Tetsuya dibawa pergi begitu saja oleh Kise.

Tetsuya yang sudah dilepas dari gendongan Kise, berjalan semaunya. Pandangannya mengarah pada Murasakibara yang sudah menghabiskan seluruh _snack_ yang baru saja ia beli barusan.

Tetsuya bisa merasakan getaran pelan pada perutnya. Ia lapar.

Bocah itu belum makan siang. Semenjak tadi, ia berada di sana setelah Aomine mengajaknya ke lapangan untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya tanpa tahu anak itu sudah makan siang atau belum. Sekarang Tetsuya memegangi perutnya yang kembali bergetar, disusul bunyi yang sampai ke telinganya sendiri.

Anak itu menghampiri Aomine yang masih tergeletak. Bocah itu kemudian berjongkok dan sedikit menarik baju Aomine sampai Aomine menoleh padanya.

"Nii-chan… aku lapar…"

Aomine bangkit dan langsung duduk hingga ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Tetsuya di depannya. Aomine sempat melihat ke atas dan mendapati langit yang semakin pudar. Kepalanya menoleh ke tikungan jalan di dekat sana, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda orang tua Tetsuya akan muncul.

Pemuda _tan_ itu jelas merasa serba salah jika ia membawa Tetsu pergi untuk membelikannya makanan. Bagaimana jika ketika mereka pergi, mendadak orang tuanya kembali untuk mencari Tetsuya? Ia bisa benar-benar ditangkap karena tuduhan penculikan.

Tapi kemudian, pandangan Aomine teralih pada kalung yang dipakai oleh Tetsuya. Mungkin saja itu nomor telepon atau alamat orang tuanya. Biasanya, jika anak sering hilang, orang tuanya akan memberikan _notes_ berupa nomor telepon atau alamat yang bisa dihubungi.

Benar saja, saat Aomine memeriksa kalungnya, ia mendapat nomor telepon di sana. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Aomine mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi nomor yang tertera di sana.

Seseorang yang menyahut di seberang, adalah suara wanita; ibu dari Tetsuya. Aomine bertanya apakah Tetsuya adalah anaknya, dan wanita itu mengiyakan. Aomine memberitahu di mana Tetsuya berada, tapi sayangnya, orang tua nya berada di tempat yang cukup jauh dari lapangan basket.

Dua pasang kristal biru saling bersirobok. Aomine terlihat berpikir sebentar setelah teringat Tetsuya mengatakan kalau ia lapar.

"Aku akan membawanya ke Maji Burger di dekat sini, karena tadi Tetsuya lapar. Jemput saja di sana."

Setelah mengangguk singkat karena mendapat persetujuan dari orang tua Tetsuya, Aomine memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Mau pergi makan?" tawarnya pada Tetsuya yang langsung mengangguk cepat. Perutnya berbunyi lagi, lalu disusul oleh tawa Aomine.

"Eeh? Ada apa? Ada apa? Kalian terlihat akrab sekali," sahut Kise dari tempatnya berbaring. Aomine mengangkat bahu, ia tidak mau memberitahu Kise. Tetsuya di depannya malah menaruh telunjuk di depan mulutnya dan mendesis, "Ssh" pada Aomine, mengatakan kalau itu rahasia.

Kise awalnya menggerutu karena Aomine yang terlalu pelit mengatakan apa yang terjadi, setelah melihat Tetsuya, ia ingin kembali lari menerjang Tetsuya dan membawanya kabur untuk kedua kalinya.

Pandangan Kise mengikuti gestur Aomine yang kini berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengajak Tetsuya untuk pergi.

"Huh? Mau ke mana, Aominecchi?"

"Maji Burger. Tetsuya lapar."

"Ikuuuuuut!"

.

.

.

"… Lalu, kenapa kalian juga ikut?" Aomine melihat pada tiga orang di depannya—Akashi, Murasakibara, dan Midorima—yang kini melahap makanannya masing-masing.

"Mengawasimu dan Ryouta," jawab Akashi santai.

"Aku dan Kise tidak melakukan apapun!" balas Aomine.

"Aku khawatir dengan Tetsuya." Aomine diam.

"Aku lapar, Minechin. Aku juga ingin makan," ujar Murasakibara yang lalu menggigit burger keempatnya.

"Midorima?" Aomine sudah seperti polisi yang menginterogasi penjahat di depannya.

"Hmph. Rumahku searah. Karena kalian semua pergi ke sini, apa boleh buat, aku akan menemani—_nanodayo_." Satu jari terangkat untuk membetulkan kacamata. Semua tahu kalau arah rumah Midorima tidak lewat Maji Burger. Tapi yang peduli hanya Aomine, karena sekarang ia sedikit menggerutu, mengatakan Midorima adalah seorang _tsundere_.

Di sebelahnya, Kise masih asik menyuapkan kentang goreng pada Tetsuya yang ada di pangkuannya. Juga membersihkan sisa saus yang menempel di pipi Tetsuya saat memakan burgernya. Ia tidak menyadari pandangan sebal Aomine yang ditujukan padanya, meski sebenarnya Aomine sebal pada keempat orang di sana—kecuali Tetsuya—yang mendadak memutuskan untuk ikut.

Tetsuya belum selesai dengan burgernya saat ia melihat Murasakibara menyuapkan satu sendok pudding vanilla ke dalam mulutnya.

_Terlihat enak,_ pikirnya.

Kise menyadari kalau Tetsuya berhenti menggigit burgernya. Murasakibara sadar kalau Tetsuya terus melihat ke arahnya. Melihat pada pudding, lebih tepatnya.

"Kurochin mau?" Murasakibara menyodorkan pudding vanillanya pada Tetsuya, dan bocah itu mengangguk. Satu suapan masuk ke dalam mulut Tetsuya dan kelima pasang mata yang ada di meja itu tertuju pada sang bocah.

Semuanya terbelalak saat Tetsuya menunjukkan wajah yang terlihat sangat senang, seolah pudding vanilla yang barusan ia makan adalah pudding paling enak di dunia. Kise yang memangku Tetsuya, langsung memeluk bocah itu dan mengusap-usap pipinya sendiri pada Tetsuya di pangkuannya. Tidak peduli dengan Aomine yang sudah menyuruh Kise melepaskan pelukannya pada Tetsuya.

Sayangnya, satu suapan yang diberikan Murasakibara pada Tetsuya tadi adalah yang terakhir, sementara Tetsuya masih ingin memakannya lagi. Sadar akan hal itu, Midorima yang kebetulan membeli pudding vanilla, berniat memberikannya pada Tetsuya.

Midorima sudah membuka tutup puddingnya. Siap untuk disuapkan pada Tetsuya di depannya. Hanya saja, pemuda berkacamata itu kaget setelah Kise lebih dulu menyuapkan pudding vanilla pada Tetsuya di pangkuannya. Aomine di sebelahnya juga menunggu giliran untuk menyuapkan pudding yang sama untuk Tetsuya.

Midorima berdeham pelan untuk mengalihkan perhatian bahwa dia tidak bermaksud untuk menyuapkan pudding untuk Tetsuya, tapi untuk dirinya sendiri. Makanya, Midorima memasukkan satu sendok pudding itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Ketika tekstur kenyal dari pudding dan rasa manis dari kentalnya vla itu menyapa lidahnya, sementara disaat bersamaan, Midorima memperhatikan Tetsuya yang berwajah sangat bahagia karena makanan yang sama, secara tidak langsung, Midorima turut merasa bahagia. Seperti Tetsuya yang begitu senang bisa memakan pudding itu. Pemuda berkacamata itu terus memakan puddingnya sampai habis dengan diawasi oleh sepasang mata berbeda warna, dan sebuah seringai.

Tidak selesai sampai di sana. Perhatian Tetsuya kembali teralih ketika Aomine meminum segelas vanilla milkshake yang ia beli. Tetsuya terus mengawasi, karena—entah kenapa—gelas milkshake yang dipegang Aomine terlihat begitu menggiurkan.

Sadar diperhatikan, Aomine menoleh dan mendapati Tetsuya dengan mata berbinar.

"Mau coba?" Aomine menyodorkan gelasnya pada Tetsuya.

Satu sedot vanilla milkshake, dan Tetsuya tidak pernah mengembalikan gelas itu pada Aomine sampai isinya habis.

Saat itu, kelima anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang ada di sana, memutuskan bahwa rasa paling enak di dunia adalah rasa vanilla.

#

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Langit sudah berubah menjadi orange ketika akhirnya orang tua Tetsuya datang untuk menjemput. Tetsuya sendiri sudah sangat kenyang dan lelah setelah apa yang ia lakukan bersama lima orang lainnya, maka ia tertidur dengan pulas.

Aomine baru mengetahui jika rumah Tetsuya berdekatan dengan rumahnya. Orang tuanya malah terlihat senang dan menyuruh Aomine untuk sering-sering main ke rumah sebagai teman bermain Tetsuya karena anaknya terlihat begitu senang hari ini.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Tetsuya pergi bersama orang tuanya. Kelima orang yang ada di sana juga siap untuk pulang, ketika tangan Kise yang mendadak menepuk pundak Aomine hingga orang yang bersangkutan berhenti dan menoleh.

"Sisa libur musim panas ini, jangan bosan melihat wajahku ya, Aominecchi," ujar Kise dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku akan rajin mengunjungi rumahmu dan akan dengan senang hati menemanimu ke rumah Kurokocchi." Satu tangannya terkepal; semangat. Sementara wajah Kise terlihat begitu semangat hingga cengirannya membuat Aomine ingin memukul wajah itu.

"Tidak perlu!"

**End**

_6. Vanilla_

Dadaaang! Akhirnya selesai juga, ahihihihi~ Maaf atas delay selama hampir dua bulan ini. /dikejar/

Chapter ini dibuat untuk memenuhi challenge Makanan milik Ambu yang ada di Infantrum. Selama ngetik, perutku keroncongan. Dan sekarang, aku jadi kangen makan pudding. Biasanya pesen pudding satu loyang besar, seukuran kue tart. Vla-nya satu kotak tupperware. Semua itu selalu vla-nya habis duluan, hihihi. XD

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dari chapter satu~!

Review?

**October, 27****th**** 2012**

**Cake Factory**


End file.
